


only the finest

by TheRagingThespian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRagingThespian/pseuds/TheRagingThespian
Summary: Lena just wanted a nice night out with Kara.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts  
> theragingthespian.tumblr.com

“Would you like to go on a date?”

It slips out. Quiet and rushed, the words forming and letting loose before she can think anything other than _please say yes_. Kara freezes, noodles halfway to her mouth as she looks between them, and Lena almost takes them back.

(They’ve been doing this- meetings under the guise of interviews, the latest on L-Corp- for weeks.

Somewhere, between hands brushing just so as they pass food back and forth, it’s become featherlight kisses on the corner of her mouth when Kara leaves, promises to call when the other is free and texting whenever they can.

Somewhere, Kara has went from her only friend in National City to _something_. Something that makes her heart race with possibility and ache with the thought of its loss if she pushes.) 

But then Kara smiles and nods, something settling firmly in place in Lena’s chest. Warm and solid, she immediately agrees when Kara says she knows the perfect place.

* * *

The perfect place is, apparently, a bar.

An _alien_ bar to be specific.

(She’s sure the secret’s out. That Kara is Supergirl, if it could ever be considered a secret to begin with. 

Neither of them say anything as Supergirl drops food off on her balcony on late nights, and later, Kara will ask if she got it.

Neither of them say anything as Supergirl begins hugging her just as much as Kara. As she whispers Kara’s name, the arms around her tightening as the only response.)

Lena’s not sure if this is Kara’s version of a joke or if Kara honestly thought this was a good idea.

(She’s not sure which thought worries her more.)

She spots Kara immediately, hunched over at the counter, elbows propping her up. She’s laughing, loud and full as always, but it’s _off_. A little looser at the edges, her shoulders still shaking with it as she presses her face against the bar.

Kara doesn’t even notice her when she steps up beside her.

(Looking back, she should have realized it then, because Kara always, always focuses on her as soon as she enters a room.

Even when she’s as quiet as she can be, feet barely skimming across the floor, she can always be sure that blue eyes will be centered on her.

It’s more than a little thrilling every time she looks around to see that, to see Kara so attuned to _her_.)

“Maybe you guys should slow down.” It’s said flatly, just commanding enough to have the three- oh, they’re giggling so hard she’s sure one of them will fall off the stool- jerking back with protest.

“M’gann, come on. She,” Winn throws an arm around Kara who presses against his side, laughing into his shoulder. His tie is thrown across his back, one collar popped up against his neck, and it’s the happy flush across his cheeks that slowly starts cluing her in. “She’s got a hot date tonight.”

Lena coughs a little into her hand at that, because really, are those Kara’s words or his? M’gann raises an eyebrow slowly at them, reaching over to snatch the bottle away as Kara passes it to Mike or Mon-El or whoever he’s decided to be for the night.

“Yes. She’s nervous-”

“No, no, _I’m not_.”

“-So being the good birdmen we are, we decided to offer our aid.”

“She’s drunk.” M’gann huffs, adds, “and it’s _wingmen_.” 

Lena clears her throat, reaching over to settle her hand over Kara’s glass as she goes for another. “Kara?”

Kara spins around, and then oh, arms are wrapping tightly around her. Kara mumbles her name once, twice before squeezing her. “Lena! You’re here! Not that I was worried you weren’t going to come. I wasn’t. Worried that is. I’m fine, cool.” Kara laughs. “Cool as a- a um.”

“Cucumber,” Winn whispers.

“Cucumber.” Kara frowns. “I don’t think that was it.”

“Very convincing.” Lena shifts, trying to look at Kara but she’s pressed tight into her side, nose brushing against her neck every time Kara moves. “You’re drunk.”

“No? No.” Kara shakes her head. Lips press against her neck before pulling away too soon. “A little.”

“Any reason why?”

Mon-El leans forward. “She was nervous.”

“So I gathered.” 

“For her date.” Winn squints at her. “With- with.” His jaw drops and he shoves a hand at Kara, only to draw his arm back. “Ow, ow. Hey! You didn’t tell me it was Lena.”

“You know Lena.”

“Yeah but a date is different. It’s, it’s a date with _Lena Luthor_!” Winn pinches his jaw between his fingers. “I think I owe Alex and Maggie money now.”

Lena swallows. His shout draws the attention of everyone in the bar, and she takes a fraction of a step back when a chair is shoved back. 

“What’s a Luthor doing here?”

Kara has awful ideas. Getting drunk on their first date? Not ideal, but it’s fine. It’s cute, she amends when Kara presses a little tighter, sighs against her neck. Lovely, she adds after a moment, but that’s before her attention is drawn to the alien hulking over towards them. Before she remembers that Kara invited her to an alien bar when she is the notorious alien hater’s sister. 

Lena’s two seconds away from wondering what kind of makeup she’ll need to cover up a black eye or worse when Kara’s suddenly not in her arms, planting herself firmly in front of Lena, firmly in the alien’s way.

“Move it.” It’s accompanied with a shove, but Kara doesn’t budge.

Kara shoves back.

Tables flip and chairs crash as the alien tumbles back. “Oh, oh whoops. I didn’t- I’m sorry, but you shouldn’t shove people.” Kara blinks. “Sorry for shoving you, but it’s only because you pushed me first.”

M’gann, oh, she phases through the bar, stopping in front of the other alien long enough to say _leave_ before hauling Kara over her shoulder. Kara giggles, arms dangling over her back. “Do you have a car?”

“Yes, of course.” Lena walks them out, having to wait for M’gann to pry Kara’s hands from the doorframe when she realizes what’s happening.

“Wait, wait. Lena and I have a date here. Lena Luthor. She’s, oh gosh, she’s so pretty and smart and she’s meeting me here. I don’t know why though.” Kara stares down at the ground, forehead crinkling as she thinks. “I mean we have a date, but I don’t know why. Because she’s- she’s so smart.”

“You said that already, but you know how I feel about fighting Kara.” M’gann yanks her away, eyeing the wood that comes apart in Kara’s hands. “Besides, you broke four tables tonight. I’m not sure I can afford much more.”

“Oh.” Kara goes slack against M’gann, biting her lip and shaking her head. Lena bites her knuckle, because oh, Kara’s _sad_ and she feels awful, but it’s possibly one of the cutest things she’s ever seen. “I’m sorry. I can clean it up for you?”

“No,” M’gann says quickly. “No. It’s okay. That’s not necessary.” Kara goes silent, and they share a look of relief. “I would’ve cut her off if I had known you two had something planned. She was just so jittery. Those drinks hit fast.”

Lena almost trips over her feet when she realizes M’gann’s speaking to her. “Oh no, it’s fine.”

“She really was nervous.” M’gann smiles when she opens up the door for them. “The good kind though.”

“Really?”

M’gann softens, nods. “You must be special to get Supergirl worked up.”

She doesn’t know what to say to that, so she just smiles, quick and small. Kara’s hands grab hold of the car’s frame as M’gann tries to push her into the backseat. Lena settles a hand on her back, twists her fingers in Kara’s shirt. “Kara, Kara, I’m just going to take you home.”

“Can’t we walk?”

* * *

It’s their first date and Lena regrets not being able to say no.

Her feet are killing her and god, Kara’s heavy, head on her shoulder and arms draped around her waist. Lena has to force each step, Kara dragging behind her. 

“Why are we walking?”

Lena dips her head forward. “Because you wanted to.”

“I did?”

Lena grits her teeth. “Yes.”

“Oh.” Kara hums. “Let’s fly.”

“Let’s-” Kara slips right through her grip, hovering up. Lena jumps up and wraps her arms around Kara, pressing down with all her weight. “No, no, stop.” Her legs wrap around Kara’s, and she silently begs for no one to get a picture of them.

(Kara flying for one thing would be bad. The CEO of L-Corp wrapped around someone? Probably just as bad. She’d never hear the end of it.)

“Kara get down,” she hisses, inches upwards to try and press down on Kara’s shoulders, trying to ignore the panic rising in her chest and the ground gets further, further away.

“Your heart is beating really fast. Are you okay?” Kara drifts slowly back down, eyes darting around and-

Lena finds herself pressed against the wall.

Not exactly what she had in mind for the night, but she’s not one to complain. Kara’s breath is harsh and choppy against her temple, fingers sliding against her hips.

“Is there danger?”

Definitely not what she had in mind. Lena drops her head back against the wall, forces a breath through her nose. “No, Kara. Everything’s fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

* * *

Kara’s got duck pajamas.

They’re ridiculous little things, bright yellow plastered across the fabric, but Kara’s face lights up when Lena holds them up.

Getting her into them is another story.

“Stay still.”

Kara twists and turns, the one arm Lena managed to wrangle into a sleeve slipping free. “I am.”

“No, you’re not.” Kara grumbles as she tugs it over her shoulders. “I’ll let you choose lunch next time if you stop moving.”

“You always let me.”

Lena freezes, Kara falling from her grip and onto the floor. She glances down, toeing Kara to get her attention when just laughs. “No I don’t.”

“Yes you do. You always turn your head to the side and smile and boom, we get potstickers. There’s always this light filtering in behind you and it looks so pretty. You look so pretty. Did you know you’re so pretty?”

Lena bites her lip. “Thank you.” She grunts when she lifts Kara, barely getting her off the floor. “Why are you so heavy?”

“Alex says I’m dense.”

“I don’t think that’s exactly how she meant it.”

Lena can’t help her fond smile as Kara climbs up from the floor and flops into the bed, snuggling into the covers with a happy sigh. Light breaths quickly turn into snores. Lena waits at the edge of the bed for a few moments, makes sure that Kara’s actually went to sleep this time before walking towards the couch.

She pulls the blanket laying across it down over ber, scrunching up her legs to fit beneath it. Lena’s almost asleep when there’s the soft patter of feet, a weight settling over her as Kara crawls over her. 

It’s warm, Kara’s breaths steady against her cheek and she falls asleep quickly.

* * *

The sun’s rays are barely creeping in when arms slip under her knees and back. She wriggles in the hold for a moment until there’s a soft laugh, and she’s pulled close to Kara’s chest.

“Sorry, I’m just moving you. Alex says the couch isn’t comfortable.”

Lena squints through the darkness. “No hangover?” Kara shakes her head, nods to the rising sun. Lena clicks her tongue. “Lucky.”

She’s almost asleep again, Kara’s hold as she steps through the apartment familiar and comforting as she swings slightly in her grip. “I was nervous.” Lena looks up, traces her finger lightly against Kara’s jaw.

“Why?”

Kara shugs, depositing her easily against the bed and sitting down, back facing her. “You just- you have so much going on, and I wanted it to be- it had to be perfect.” Lena laughs, and Kara smiles over her shoulder. “Getting drunk obviously wasn’t in those plans. I thought one drink would loosen me up, but then one turned into two and that turned into four and-”

“It was cute.” Kara’s lips quirk up even as she looks away, and Lena props her chin up with her hand. “Besides, I ended up in your bed, so it wasn’t all that bad.” 

“ _Lena._ ”

Lena makes sure to soften her voice, adds a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “It doesn’t have to be perfect Kara.”

“I just- I didn’t want you to regret.” 

Lena sits up, fingers brushing away Kara’s hair from her neck. “Regret what?”

“This.”

“Kara-”

“No. It’s fine. I just.” Kara holds up her hands, shakes them. “You’re Lena-”

“Luthor, I know.” She turns onto her back, fingers pressing into the sheets. (People expect a certain flare from them, from Luthors. The money or the infamy, there’s always _something_ they want.

Just never her.)

“What? No, that’s not.” Kara shifts until she’s hovering over her, one hand holding her up as the other trails down her arm. “I mean, yeah, you’re a Luthor, you’ve got this company that you’re turning into something amazing.” Lena scoffs, because of course that’s all Kara associates with her name. “You’re Lena. You’re dedicated and brave and I just wanted it to be perfect.”

“Perfect’s overrated.”

(She wants to say it’s already perfect. 

That the smile Kara has just from seeing her makes her feel more wanted than she even knew she could be. 

That Kara at her side is more comforting that going home, than going to an empty, cold apartment, because going to Kara’s that’s full of light and friends feels more like a home than she’s ever had.

She wants to tell Kara that she’s already perfect.)

Kara huffs. “No, Kara listen please. I don’t need that. I don’t want perfect.” Kara looks curiously at her. Lena smooths a thumb down the slope of her those, settles it at the corner of her lips. “Just you.”

Kara leans down to kiss her, and oh, it’s gentle and constant, Kara pulling back before leaning down again. “We don’t have to count it as a total loss,” Kara mumbles against her lips. “Breakfast?”

Lena glances to the side, eyes briefly fluttering shut when Kara kisses down her jaw, lingers just behind her ear. “In two hours.”

Kara laughs, nodding against her head before settling down and tucking into her side. “Good call.”

“Don’t be late.”

Kara’s fingers dance across her hip, “I wouldn’t dare.”

* * *

Later she wakes to Kara barely balancing trays of food, smile wide behind the stack of styrofoam.   


“So um, I burned everything.” Lena rolls back her head and laughs. Kara’s fingers wiggle into her side. “Stop that. I tried.”

Lena stares at Kara, at the lopsided smile, a light blush covering her face as she fidgets with the tab of the takeout container. “You always do.” 

Kara shrugs, distributing the food all across the bed before slipping in beside her. 

Kara talks beside her as they eat, arms waving and voice lifting and dropping as she tells Snapper’s latest compliment veiled as an insult, and when she talks about L-Corp, Kara listens, eyes intent on her and for once, food forgotten.

Lena forgets what she’s saying in favor of sliding her hand along Kara’s jaw, fingers curling at the nape of her neck to pull her close. 

It’s sweet, Kara dousing anything and everything on her plate with syrup, and she tugs her closer, fingers closing around her pajama collar littered with ducks.

Kara’s eyes are still closed when she pulls away, lips parting to breathe a surprised, “ _oh_.”

“I think I should let you plan the rest of the dates as well Ms.Danvers.”

Kara’s nose brushes her cheek, lips pulling back into a bright smile. “That can be arranged.”


End file.
